


I loved: an FE poem

by Ava_Writes_Alot (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Sacred Stones Spoilers, Poetry, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Just a poem about Lyon's spirit watching over Magvel after the events of FE8. I made this cause I beat the game yesterday and I loved it, I kinda put headcanons lowkey but I tried to make it as in character as a I could
Relationships: Eirika/Lyon (Fire Emblem), Only slight though
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I loved: an FE poem

Love.

Love fixes people

To make you more wonderful

Love makes you love yourself

Like youre better than anyone else

Love can make you forget the pain

But it instead made me insane

I loved my father, Emperor Vigarde

But that was before I became scarred

He made me feel safe and that nothing that could go wrong

I felt safer, I was where I belonged

But as his illness grew I panicked

I began to grow manic

All for what? To help my insecurities

I knew I couldn’t rule without my own father

I couldn’t even control my impurities

I went a bit too far to help him, too caught up in that to see the Twins of Renais

When the dark stone was used, I knew I was a different person

Even Knoll noticed that I had changed

I became deranged

Deranged from the demon king eating my soul

I didn’t think it would end up like this, though

The demon king lied, I should’ve known better

I loved Ephraim

He was my best friend, we helped each other out

I even helped him when he was in doubt

We would study together in the darkness of the night

And when it got too dark the moon shined bright

Yet, I am glad Ephraim had killed me

I deserved it after all

I felt the pain as his lance impaled me

It was nothing in comparison to what I’ve already felt overall

I loved Eirika

I loved her more than anyone I had ever known

I wanted her to be with me

I loved her social skills and optimistic nature

As I notice her, I see her happy with another

Seeing the person she will stay with forever

Makes me think of the better times

when times were simpler

As I watch over the rebuilding of Magvel

I realized something I never noticed before

Something that I’ve felt many times but abhorred…

Heartbreak

Heartbreak from sadness

Heartbreak from regrets

Heartbreak from threats

As my spirit watches over the twins, I feel hurt

and it makes me realize something I cant overt

The only person I never loved, was me  
I, Lyon, never loved myself

I shut myself out to cure my father’s illness

Throughout that time I felt stillness

I skipped out on food and hardly ever slept

And I had the dark stone I always kept

Maybe in the next life, things will be better

And maybe I’ll be friends with the heirs of the twins

For now I watch as Magvel improves

And watch in peace, making no moves


End file.
